My Princess
by Roni Black
Summary: COMPLETE! One night of mistake leads to a whole life of regret... Hermione has to cope all alone. DM/HG. Reviews please!
1. Chapter One: A Night To Regret

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Everything else belongs to J. K. Rowling, my idol!  
  
My Princess - Chapter One  
  
"Hey, Hermione, want some drink?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione Granger said, not really paying attention to the glass Parvati Patil was giving her. It wasn't typical for Hermione, not to look at what she was drinking, but her mind was busy with her new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.  
  
They had gotten together only a month before, and this relationship was entirely new for the two of them. Draco had changed. He treated her completely different now. He didn't call her mudblood anymore. He was nicer to Harry and Ron, too. Hermione knew that this change was caused by the long time he had spent with his mother after his father had been killed in the war. His mother affected his behavior tremendously, and Draco was quite different.  
  
So when he asked her out, she was quite surprised at first. She had noticed the change, but didn't think about dating him at all. However, before she could even think about it, she heard herself saying yes - and so it began.  
  
They dated a few times, and Hermione found herself falling more and more in love with him. Harry and Ron learned to deal with it, and although they were quite upset at first, they learned to deal with it.  
  
Now it was the prom - end of 7th year, just two weeks after the NEWTs. Their very last evening at Hogwarts. Everybody looked sad, yet happy, to leave school. The lights of the Great Hall were dim. Some of the students were dancing, some were sitting and some were just standing.  
  
Hermione was standing and talking with Draco, as a few of their friends joined them. Hermione finished her first glass and took another, not even noticing what she was doing.  
  
"Hermione, what are you planning to study after school?" asked Lavender Brown.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, taking a sip from her glass, "I've been thinking about becoming an Auror."  
  
"Really?" Lavender was quite impressed. "Wow. It's supposed to be quite difficult to be accepted there, isn't it?"  
  
"Well," Harry interrupted, "I intend becoming an Auror too. Hermione and I will work together."  
  
"And you?" Lavender asked Ron, who had just joined them.  
  
"I want to be a Healer," Ron answered, "and work in St. Mungo's. I've been there a few times, and the job looks quite awesome to me, you know. And as long as I don't meet Lockhart there, I have nothing to worry about."  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall went up to the stage. Everybody fell silent as she started to speak.  
  
"Dear students, this is your very last night at Hogwarts. All of us here sincerely hope that you shall succeed in your life after school, and find everything that you have studied here useful and helpful..."  
  
Just as Hermione had finished her third glass, Draco whispered to her: "This is so bo-ring! Let's go somewhere else and have some real fun!"  
  
Had Hermione been sober, she would have noticed immediately that Draco was drunk; however, she was just as intoxicated without realizing it, so she just nodded excitedly and they both sneaked out quietly without anyone noticing them, as McGonagall kept on talking.  
  
"Wanna go to my room?" asked Draco.  
  
"OK," Hermione giggled, not knowing why she was giggling, not realizing Draco's room was in the Slytherin common room, which was forbidden for students from other houses. Hand in hand, they went down the stairs towards the Dungeons.  
  
"Won't we meet anyone?" asked Hermione loudly, her voice echoing from the stone walls.  
  
"No," said Draco. "All the teachers are up in the Hall, and the younger students have some kind of ball upstairs, so we won't be bothered."  
  
He winked at her. Hermione smiled at him and they stopped in front of a stone wall.  
  
"Rats' Skulls," said Draco, and a secret door that was hidden in the wall opened. Hermione and Draco entered.  
  
"Come on upstairs," said Draco, holding her hand and dragging her towards his room. They entered and he locked the door magically.  
  
He turned around and kissed her deeply. Hermione, not really aware of what she was doing, kissed him back. She felt his arms wrapping around her as her hands played with his hair. Suddenly she felt his hands beginning to unclasp her robes. Instead of objecting, she took them off and hurried to pull his robes off too. As his hands began to unbutton her blouse, Hermione started kissing him again and they both fell on the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up at 6:00 A.M., feeling her head was made of iron and stone. "Oh God," she murmured, holding it and sitting up. The room was not totally dark, so Hermione noticed two things that alarmed her - first, she was in an unfamiliar room, in the same bed with the sleeping Draco; and second, she was totally naked.  
  
"Oh God!" she murmured again. She noticed her clothes thrown on the floor, so she made sure Draco was still asleep, got out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could.  
  
She crept out of the bedroom. Her headache was so bad, she almost fainted. She forced herself to think as she got out of the dark, empty common room and walk up the stairs. What had happened the night before? Why did she find herself naked in Draco's bed with such a horrible pain in her head?  
  
"Oh, no!" she suddenly stopped at the top of the stairs as the realization came over her. She had gotten drunk and slept with Draco Malfoy. That was the only explanation.  
  
"I don't believe it - " Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, went up to her own bedroom and threw herself on the bed. "Why did I do that?" she asked herself, beginning to cry softly. She had lost her virginity exactly in the way she had always promised herself she wouldn't do - unconciously, rashly, with someone she barely knew.  
  
Hermione buried her face in the pillow. What a nightmare, she told herself. I was so stupid... I mustn't tell anyone about that. EVER.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the train back to King's Cross, Hermione barely talked. She was sitting with Harry, Ron and Ginny, who were all talking excitedy, but she just stared out of the window.  
  
"Hermione?" said Ginny gently.  
  
"Yes?" said Hermione, not looking at her.  
  
"Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You're not talking... you look really sad." Ginny's eyes examined Hermione carefully.  
  
"Well..." Hermione swallowed hard. "I'm just thinking about not seeing Hogwarts ever again."  
  
"But you're going to become an Auror!" said Harry. "It's going to be fantastic. Just what we always wanted. Isn't it?"  
  
"I guess," Hermione mumbled, not really convinced.  
  
"What is Draco going to do?" asked Ron.  
  
"He wants to work for Gringotts," said Hermione. "He likes Arithmancy."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that. Is he going to work abroad?"  
  
"Maybe. He doesn't know yet, because he has to be accepted there first, and he can't be accepted before he gets the results of his NEWTs."  
  
Just as she finished the sentence, the door was opened and Draco stepped in. He looked tired and nervous, but he smiled to all of them and they smiled back.  
  
"Sit down, Draco," said Harry.  
  
Draco sat next to Hermione. He looked at her nervously, but she refused to look at him back.  
  
"Harry and I decided to leave home and rent an apartment near St. Mungo's," said Harry suddenly.  
  
Hermione gazed at him, surprised. "Really? Why?"  
  
"Are you gays or something?" asked Draco playfully. As Harry and Ron glared at him, he added, "I'm kidding! I know you two have girlfriends."  
  
Ginny smiled at Harry.  
  
"So why aren't you moving in with Ginny?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ginny doesn't want to leave home yet," answered Harry, "she says she has at least another year. But I can't wait a whole year to leave the Dursleys. And you know, now that Voldemort is dead, I'm not protected in their house more than anywhere else, so I assure you they'll be just thrilled to see me go away."  
  
"And on the other hand, I, too, want to leave home," said Ron. "I really feel it's time, you know. All of my older brothers have left."  
  
"How about you two?" Ginny asked Hermione and Draco, apparantely too loudly.  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione and Draco both pressed their hands on their ears. "Why do you have to shout?"  
  
"I have a headache already," Draco added, frowning.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at them.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, overcame the throbbing pain in her head and said: "Sorry. What did you say, again?"  
  
"I asked what about the two of you," said Ginny, still staring at them. "Are you moving in together or something?"  
  
"No," said Hermione. "My parents bought me a small house, not very far away from their house. At first they wanted me to stay and live with them, but I really need some privacy."  
  
"I'm staying for a while with my mother," said Draco. "I don't really want to leave her. And I also have privacy, because out house is quite big."  
  
They continued to talk for a while. Suddenly Draco rose up. "Hermione, can I see you for a second?"  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, got to her feet and they both went out.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" Draco asked the moment the two of them were alone.  
  
"Why would I?" said Hermione coldly.  
  
"Because of what happened last night."  
  
Hermione bit her lip and gazed angrily at the wall.  
  
"Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. We were both drunk and we made a mistake. It won't happen again, I will never get drunk again, I promise you."  
  
"It's OK," Hermione murmured. "It's my fault just as it's yours. I'm more angry with myself, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I've always thought that when I lose my virginity, I will at least be able to remember it."  
  
Draco moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Hermione, you know I love you," he said and kissed her cheek. "Always remember that. Someday, when you are ready, we will do it again, and this time, you will remember every wonderful detail."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Draco." She felt much better.  
  
Little did she know that this mistake was not going to end so well. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Consequences

Everything seemed to be going very well. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco received the results of their NEWTs a week later, and they were very good. When they applied for the jobs they wanted, they were successfully accepted. They felt really great with themselves.  
  
Hermione and Draco hadn't talked about their mistake ever since their conversation on the Train. They both felt it was better not to discuss it, just try to forget. Hermione promised herself: it would never, ever happen again. So why not forget about it and pretend it never happened?  
  
Luckily, Draco wasn't required to work out of the country. He could meet Hermione every weekend, for in weekdays they both were exhausted from their jobs.  
  
Hermione began to feel good with herself again. So I made a mistake, she told herself. It's a pity, but it's not the end of the world. Next time will be better.  
  
Harry and her worked together and loved it. They were best friends as ever. Harry was a bit depressed, because he knew he wasn't going to see Ginny again until Christmas, but other than that, he found his work fascinating.  
  
One day, around the middle of September, Harry and Hermione received an invitation from Ron, to come and visit him in St. Mungo's on the weekend. He promised to show them around, introduce them to his colleagues and have some fun.  
  
"It's a special day," Ron wrote in his owl. "St. Mungo's organizes this day every year, and each worker is allowed to bring family and friends. There are special treats, you'll see. Just come. It's going to be great, I promise."  
  
Hermione sent an owl to Draco, apologizing for not being able to spend that weekend with him. He sent her an owl back, confirming it was totally OK.  
  
The two of them, Harry and Hermione, went to St. Mungo's on Saturday morning. Ron had been waiting for them in the entry hall.  
  
"Hey, guys!" cried Ron. "Great to see you."  
  
"It's great to see you too," said Hermione, looking around. Many other Healers were there, dressed like Ron, with their family and friends around them.  
  
Soon after, Ron's family arrived - Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.  
  
Ron glowed with happinnes. He introduced them to his fellow Healers and took them to a dining room to eat breakfast.  
  
"It's nothing like the food in Muggle hospitals," said Hermione, chewing the food. "It's almost as good as in Hogwarts!"  
  
"Yes, it is," said Ron proudly. "Oh, Mom, Hermione, guess what? You will be able to pass general tests!"  
  
"What?" Hermione almost dropped her fork.  
  
"Yeah, you know, to see if you're healthy. They only give this service to women visitors - free general tests. They only make a few tests, nothing serious. It's optional, of course, but it looks really good to me."  
  
"Yes, I think it's good," said Mrs. Weasley. "Feel like it, Hermione?"  
  
"Well..." Hermione didn't know what to say. After all, why not? She hasn't got anything to lose. "OK."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ten minutes later Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were taken by two women Healers upstairs. Hermione entered with one of them to a private room, and Mrs. Weasley entered with the second one to another room.  
  
"I'm Mrs. Jones," said the Healer. Hermione sat down on a red armchair and Mrs. Jones sat in front of her, on the other side of her desk. "What is your name, dear?" she drew out some papers and a quill.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Hermione," said Mrs. Jones, beginning to scrabble on the papers. "Well, let's begin with some general questions. How old are you?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
The quill rustled.  
  
"Do you feel alright, dear? Any strange signs? Unfamiliar symptoms? Unexpected omens?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you feel completely healthy?"  
  
"Yes, I hope."  
  
Mrs. Jones continued to write. When she spoke again, her voice was still formal.  
  
"Are you a virgin, dear?"  
  
Hermione blushed like a fresh tomato. She felt so embarrassed. "N-no," she mumbled, staring at the floor.  
  
"When was the last time you had sex?"  
  
"Almost three months ago."  
  
"Was it your first time?" asked Mrs. Jones, scribbling quickly and still not looking at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you use any protection?" asked Mrs. Jones.  
  
Hermione felt herself now becoming pale. She hadn't thought about this at all, not once since she slept with Draco. How could she be so damned stupid?  
  
"N-no," she murmured, termbling.  
  
Mrs. Jones raised her eyes and stared at Hermione. "You didn't use any protection?"  
  
"No," Hermione panted.  
  
"So you might be pregnant now?" she asked.  
  
Hermione stared at her, horrified, and didn't answer.  
  
"It's very easy to check, dear," said Mrs. Jones, getting to her feet. "Come here, please, and lie on this bed."  
  
Hermione obeyed, almost stunned from fear. Mrs. Jones put her hands on Hermione's stomach and felt it.  
  
"Hmm," she murmured. She then drew out her wand and put some spell on Hermione's stomach, to make it transparent.  
  
"You can get up," she finally said, removed the spell and went back to her desk. Hermione sat up.  
  
"W-what did you find out?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
Mrs. Jones raised her eyes again. Once again, she came over to Hermione and put a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry, darling. You're pregnant. And you're almost into your third month."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three: Fears

A few hours later, Hermione didn't really remember how she managed to pretend everything was OK in front of Harry and the Weasleys, or exactly what excuse she used in order to go home soon, or how she forced herself to smile when she said goodbye to all of them and thanked Ron. All she knew was that her whole life was ruined in that damned night. Why did she have to drink? WHY?!!?!  
  
I'm only eighteen years old, Hermione thought, throwing herself on her bed again. Only 18. She was still a teenager! And actually, she felt like a child now. A small, lonely, helpless child.  
  
And even before she turned 18, she managed to destroy everything she had by getting pregnant.  
  
How nice is that?  
  
She hated herself.  
  
Suddenly a new thought jumped into her mind. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't too late. Maybe she could abort?  
  
But this thought made her shiver. No, she won't abort. How could she do such a thing to the creature that is growing inside of her? She put a hand on her stomach. This baby is right there now... what an amazing thought.  
  
I am going to be a mother.  
  
She shivered again. She felt so helpless. I'm not ready to be a mother yet! She thought desperately. I myself am still a child!  
  
She needed her own mother now.  
  
With this thought, she got out of her bed and went straight over to her parents' house. It was now late afternoon, the sun was setting, and Hermione knew her father won't be home. Every Saturday afternoon he used to visit friends and stay there till night.  
  
Her mother opened the door. "Hermione! What a pleasant surprise, dear!"  
  
But Hermione didn't hold the power to pretend anymore. She burst out crying and threw herself in her mother's arms.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, dear - what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione sobbed too hard to answer. Mrs. Granger pulled her into the house, closed the door and led her to the couch. They sat down, and Hermione threw her arms around her mother and continued to sob against her shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter, sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Granger worriedly, hugging her.  
  
Hermione tried to calm down, but couldn't. "Mom," she panted, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Mommy - I'm pregnant."  
  
"You're what?" Mrs. Granger gasped.  
  
Hermione was still crying. "I went to St. Mungo's today - " she managed to say between the outburst of cry, " - you know Ron invited me, and Harry, and his family - and they had free - general health tests for women - so - so I went there and - and they told me I was pregnant!"  
  
"But - but - " Mrs. Granger was unable to believe. "But Hermione - is it from Draco?"  
  
"Y-yes," Hermione sobbed. "I'm sorry, Mom. On our last night in Hogwarts, the two of us got drunk and we had sex. It was my first time, Mom, and I can't even remember it! I felt so horrible afterwards, I didn't want to tell you - or anybody else. I just wanted to forget about it - pretend it never happened - but now - now - "  
  
"Shh," whispered Mrs. Granger, hugging her daughter tightly. "It's OK, honey. I'm here."  
  
"I'm almost into my third month!" Hermione cried.  
  
Mrs. Granger stroked Hermione's hair. "Don't worry, darling. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"How, Mom?" Hermione raised desperate, tearing eyes to her mother. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well," said Mrs. Granger quietly, still stroking her hair, "it is your choice. Do you want to make an abortion?"  
  
"N-no!" Hermione gasped. This thought made her burst out crying all over again. "I don't want to do that, Mom, there's a live creature inside me - I can't do it - "  
  
"It's OK, Hermione. It's your choice, I will not prevent you from having this child."  
  
"But - but I don't know how to raise a child!" Hermione sobbed. "I'm so young, Mom - I only turned eighteen last week! How can I become a mother so soon? I will be a horrible mother - I don't know how to take care of a baby!"  
  
"I will help you, honey. I promise. Don't worry."  
  
"You will help me, Mom?" Hermione looked at her mother. "You will really be there for me? You will teach me how to take care of my child?"  
  
"I will. I promise."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mom," Hermione hugged her again.  
  
"Hermione - does Draco know?"  
  
"No," Hermione murmured. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him."  
  
"You have to tell him at once," instructed Mrs. Granger. "He has the right to know, dear, he is the father."  
  
"I-I know. But-but what if he wouldn't be happy?"  
  
"He probably won't, Hermione, you're both so young and you're not even married. But it doesn't matter how he reacts, dear, he has to know."  
  
"Fine." Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll go tell him. First thing tomorrow morning."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and his mother, Narcissa, were sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner.  
  
"Why didn't you meet Hermione today, Draco?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Ron is a Healer in St. Mungo's, and he invited her and his family to visit - " at that precise moment Draco noticed an owl on the window sill. He got up, opened the window and took the letter which was addressed "Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy Manor, in the kitchen".  
  
------ Dear Draco, I really need to talk to you. It's about something very, very important. Could you please come to my house tomorrow morning? Send me an answer with the owl. Love, Hermione. ------  
  
Draco took a quill and scribbled: "I will, no problem, see ya tomorrow morning at your place" and sent the owl on its way. As he watched it flying away and disappearing in the dark sky, he wondered what Hermione had to tell him... 


	4. Chapter Four: This is Not What I Had in ...

A/N: Wow! I liked your reviews, thank you! :D Please keep them up!  
  
dbc-ravfen: LOL!!!!! Well, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! LOL again!  
  
*** Draco Apparated inside Hermione's kitchen at 10:00 A.M., Sunday morning.  
  
"Hermione?" he called.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming!" He heard her from upstairs, and five seconds later she was there with him, jumping into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Draco, I missed you so much!" she almost cried. Draco stroked her head, sat down on one of the chairs and pulled her down to sit on his lap.  
  
"Great to see you," he said. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm..." Hermione wanted to automatically say fine, but couldn't. Instead, she took a deep breath and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" he asked apprehensively.  
  
Hermione raised her head again and took his hands in hers. She looked deep into his gray-blue eyes and said: "Draco, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"I'm listening," he said seriously.  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. How was she going to tell him? "Look," she began, "I must tell you, I'm not sure you're going to like it."  
  
She glanced at the floor for a moment. Did she dare to look at him again? Yes, she has to look at him right in the eye when she tells him that... She raised them reluctantly.  
  
"Draco, I... remember that... that night we had? On our last day in Hogwarts, in your bedroom, when we were both drunk?"  
  
"How can I forget?" he joked, but he looked surprised. "I thought you wanted to forget all about that night."  
  
"I did, actually," said Hermione, licking her lips uncomfortably, "and I still do, but I found out that it wasn't as simple as I thought."  
  
"Really? That's funny, it's exactly how I feel about that night. I can hardly remember anything, you know." He held up one of her hands. "But you know, it was out first time together, and to tell you the truth, I wish I could remember it. It must have been amazing. After all, it was with you."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile. "You're so sweet," she said and kissed his cheek quickly. She then stopped herself, for she wasn't sure his smile would last for long after she told him what she had to tell.  
  
"Draco, I found out this night wasn't so easy to forget, because... because it had consequences."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I mean it's... you know, sometimes we think things just happen and we can't change them, and then we say it would be for the best just to drop the subject because we can't change anything anyway, so why bother - but it's not what it looks like, and later on we find out that those things caused results, but the results are not always for the best - "  
  
"Hermione - will you just tell me?"  
  
"Right." Hermione swallowed hard again. This was not going to work. She couldn't make him understand by himself. She had to tell him.  
  
"Draco," she said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Draco looked horror-struck.  
  
"I know," Hermione said quickly. "I know it comes as a complete shock - but it also came as a complete shock to me, it really did. I just found out yesterday, I took a test in St. Mungo's and - "  
  
But she stopped, for Draco had begun to shake his head frantically and she realized he wasn't going to listen.  
  
"You are pregnant?" he said, looking at her blankly.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"You mean really pregnant? Like you're going to have a baby and all?"  
  
"That's usually the meaning of the word pregnant, isn't it?"  
  
"But - but - " Draco stammered, "but HOW?"  
  
"What do you mean, how?" said Hermione, confused. "We had sex, Draco, you know."  
  
"Yes, but - but - but HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?"  
  
Hermione stared at him. She suddenly began to feel uncomfortable on his lap, so she got up. "What do you mean, how can I do this to you? I'm not doing anything!"  
  
"Yes, you are! You're getting pregnant!"  
  
"But it's not my fault, you know, it's not like I asked for it - "  
  
"Of course it's your fault!" Draco cut her off. He had got to his feet as well, his face bright-red and his eyes narrowed with anger. "SURE it's your fault! You are the one who should have thought about it! Why didn't you put a protective spell on yourself?"  
  
"I was drunk, Draco, I couldn't think properly, just to remind you, had I thought properly we wouldn't have slept together at all - "  
  
"It doesn't change anything! This is your responsibility - "  
  
"Wait a minute, why is it only MY responsibility?" Hermione was beginning to get angry herself now. "I can ask the very same question, Draco, why didn't YOU put any protective spell?"  
  
"Are you saying this is my fault now? Is that why you called me here? To blame me for you having a baby?"  
  
"No! I called you to tell you that - "  
  
"That you were stupid enough to become pregnant!" he shouted. "Really, Hermione, I thought you were smarter than this. For heaven's sake, we're eighteen. I don't feel like being a father now, OK? But you're forcing me into this without asking for my permission - "  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Hermione's temper was rising dangerously. "Excuse me, Draco? I should ask for YOUR permission before I'm getting pregnant?"  
  
"You're turning me into a father!" he shouted back. "I don't want to be a father now, Hermione!"  
  
"I didn't plan this, Draco, you can trust me on that! I didn't want you to be a father!"  
  
"You should have been more responsible!"  
  
"It wasn't up to me!" Hermione screamed. "But it won't help, arguing about what we SHOULD have done! We haven't! And it happened! So let's think about what we're doing NOW!"  
  
"Now?" Draco's eyes narrowed even more.  
  
"Yes! We're going to have a baby, and we should think what - "  
  
"What do you mean, WE?" said Draco in a dangerous voice.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, confused. "This is going to be our baby. We - "  
  
"There is no 'we' here, Hermione."  
  
Hermione stared.  
  
Draco turned around and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Hermione cried.  
  
He stopped.  
  
"Aren't - aren't you going to take part in raising this child?" Hermione's voice trembled, although she did her best to keep it calm.  
  
"No," said Draco coldly.  
  
"But - but - why not?"  
  
"If I haven't managed to explain this to you until now, it means you're even more stupid than you already proved to be. I don't want a baby, Hermione. This is too irrelevant. I'm not going to have this baby, and it's not going to be my baby. If you want to ruin your own life by having it, I wish you luck."  
  
And he stepped out of the kitchen, leaving Hermione to stare blankly after him. 


	5. Chapter Five: When People Find Out

Hermione stayed in her room all day. She was even too shocked to cry.  
  
What was Draco THINKING? How could he blame her? What had she done to be blamed for? She hadn't wanted to get pregnant, she actually considered abortion, her pregnancy came as a complete shock - and not a good one. What was his problem, anyway?  
  
And then she realized. He didn't really love her. Had he loved her, he would have never left her to take care of a baby all by herself. After all, it was not only her baby. Whether he liked it or not, it was his baby too! He was going to be a father! It was true that he didn't like it, but she didn't like the fact that she was going to be a mother any more than him!  
  
But she still didn't understand. Draco wasn't the kind of guy to be with a girl unless he had a reason, and the reason could be love or getting something. He didn't get anything from Hermione, not even sex (besides that critical time!), and he told her he loved her. Why would he tell her that if he didn't feel anything?  
  
Perhaps it was a teenage crisis.  
  
And the result of this crisis is a baby!  
  
Then she burst out crying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I am going to have this baby.  
  
Hermione reached this final decision in the evening of that long, long day.  
  
I am not going to give up on this baby just because its father doesn't want it. I will not abort. I am going to raise this baby by myself. I know it will not be easy, but I want to do this. This is my baby and this is my decision. I will not let Draco ruin it for me.  
  
As soon as she reached that decision, Hermione felt better. Not much better, for she was still very concerned about the future, but definitely better. She knew this was the right thing to do.  
  
The next morning, she wore her usual cloak and went to her Auror training. First thing before she started, she asked to talk to her personal trainer, Mr. Elliot.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, is there a problem?" he asked. He was a nice, old man with white hair, dark eyes and a warm smile.  
  
"Well, actually, I don't know if it's a problem, Mr. Elliot," said Hermione seriously, "but I'm afraid you might see this as a problem. You see, I'm pregnant." There was no point in stammering like she had done in front of Draco.  
  
Mr. Elliot's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Hermione again.  
  
"What - since when?" asked Mr. Elliot, totally shocked.  
  
"Since June. I think I'll have the baby around March."  
  
"You're HAVING this baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"B-but - but - you know this means you will not be able to continue your Auror training!"  
  
"Yes, I know. If it's OK with you, I will put the training on hold until the baby is old enough. Then I'll continue."  
  
"Hermione," said Mr. Elliot, shaking his head, "I do not want to criticize you, but I think it is very irresponsible. I'm not sure it's acceptable here, because the training is so important and it's not always possible to put in on hold."  
  
"But Mr. Elliot, you know me," said Hermione desperately. "This is not my fault. I didn't want to get pregnant, you see? It was a mistake. And I promise you, I will only take three months holiday and then return, and you'll see, I'll be much more energetic. I will not forget anything, I promise to practice during my holiday."  
  
"I will have to talk to the Ministry about this," said Mr. Elliot, "I'll try to sort it out, but I can't promise you anything. Now let's get back to work."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was worried all day long. What if they don't accept her pregnancy? What if they decided she wasn't responsible enough to continue the training?  
  
She had to share her troubles with someone and tell everything. She wanted to tell Harry and Ron, like she was used to. They were still her best friends.  
  
"Harry, can I talk to you?" she asked after they both finished their training.  
  
"Sure," said Harry, and they both entered an empty training room.  
  
Hermione had already learned not to stumble around when she was telling people. She just wanted to say it and get it over with. "Harry," she said urgently, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Harry's eyes bulged. He tripped over a chair leg and almost fell. "You're WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm pregant," she repeated. "I know it's a shock, but trust me, it was a great shock for me, too."  
  
"But - but Hermione - " Harry stammered, gazing at her in disbelief. "What - who's the father?"  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes and bit her lip. The mere thought of Draco caused her pain. "Draco Malfoy," she answered quietly.  
  
"Why did I even ask?" Harry muttered. "Are you going to have this baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry looked at her seriously. "Hermione, a baby demands a lot of responsibility, not to mention all the time and money and hard work you will have to invest... and you don't even have a job - you're only training..."  
  
"I know all this, Harry," Hermione replied. "But I feel I really want to do this. It's really important, and my mother promised to help me."  
  
"Hermione... is this pregnancy a mistake? I mean, did you plan to get pregnant?"  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. "No."  
  
Harry gazed at her. "Hermione, I gotta admit, of all girls, you're the last... I mean... I never thought you'd be the one to get pregnant by mistake."  
  
"I was drunk."  
  
Harry stared.  
  
"Yes, I know it sounds surprising," said Hermione. "Remember our last night in Hogwarts? When we had this party and there were drinks and stuff?" Harry nodded, looking upset. "I got drunk, and Draco did, too, and we... well, you know what we did." Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
Harry continued to stare as if unable to believe.  
  
"It's the truth," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "Does he know yet?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yes. I told him yesterday."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"Well..." Hermione bit her lip again. "He... he didn't really like it."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Harry, loudly and apprehensively. "WHAT did he say?"  
  
"He... he kind of said that he doesn't want to help me raise this baby," said Hermione in a small voice.  
  
"He said what?!"  
  
"Yeah, and he told me I was irresponsible for turning him into a father without asking for his permission..."  
  
Harry turned red with anger.  
  
Hermione's shoulders shook, and tears streamed down her cheeks. "He was really rude. He said... he said he doesn't want this baby and I would have to raise it all by myself, because he would not help me."  
  
Harry pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly. "That idiot," he murmured as Hermione pressed herself against his chest.  
  
"I was so stupid," sobbed Hermione. She noticed this was the fifth or sixth time in three days she was crying. "I thought he had really changed. I thought he loved me. But I was wrong - he remained the same mean git he used to be..."  
  
After several minutes she raised her head to look into Harry's eyes. "Harry - don't tell anyone, OK? Especially not Ron. I'll tell him myself in a few days."  
  
"No problem, Hermione."  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry," she said, hugging him again, "you're a true friend." 


	6. Chapter Six: Relief

Hermione felt she had to clear her head for one evening. In three days, she had found out she was pregnant, cried her eyes out at least ten times, been dumped and insulted by her boyfriend whom she loved so much AND been in risk of losing her job.  
  
It was too much, even for a girl like Hermione who had been through a lot. She needed someone cheerful to go out with that evening, have some fun and forget about her troubles. They would be waiting for her when she comes back. They would not run away, that's for sure!  
  
So she sent owls to Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. She had never been good friends with them in Hogwarts, but now she felt she needed someone to make her forget, and Parvati and Lavender's cheerfulness and superficiality might help her.  
  
They owled her back, confirming they would come. They set up a meeting in Hogsmeade, in The Three Broomsticks, at 8 o'clock.  
  
Hermione spent an unbelievably boring evening with those two. She thought the evening would never end. But then in finally ended and she felt the heavy worries flooding her all over again.  
  
How will she raise a baby all alone?  
  
Why did Draco do that to her? What had she ever done to hurt him? She didn't want to get pregnant; why could he understand that?  
  
How was she going to tell people? They would all call her "slut" and make fun of her for getting pregnant even before turning 18.  
  
And how would Ron react?  
  
There's no choice but telling him. She would have to tell him eventually, and the sooner - the better.  
  
She knew he would totally freak out when he hears about Draco. Not because of jealousy - he had a girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, but he was very hot- tempered and very protective. She was actually a bit scared to tell him, because even though Draco had broken her heart, she still loved him and didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
But she had to tell. In fact, she wanted to tell him right now, but when she looked at the clock, it was 11:30 P.M. This would have to wait for tomorrow, she thought.  
  
However, she still took a roll of parchment and began to scribble:  
  
--Hey Ron, how are you?  
  
Look, we need to talk. Can I come over tomorrow around 8?  
  
Thanks, Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron received the owl the following morning. He was quite surprised and wanted to ask Harry if he knew anything about it, but Harry was still asleep: Auror training only began at 10:00 A.M., while Ron had to be in St. Mungo's at 7:00.  
  
He sighed, got dressed and left.  
  
His day was usual, but his mind was busy with Hermione. Her letter looked pretty rushed, as if she didn't have a lot of time but had to tell him something as quickly as possible. What could it be?  
  
When he got home at 5:00 P.M., Harry was not home yet. Ron sat and counted down the minutes till Hermione showed up.  
  
She showed up at 8:00 exactly, together with Harry. Apparently, they had just finished their daily training. Hermione looked happy to see him: she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"So good to see you, Ron."  
  
"I - I'll leave you two alone," said Harry and made to leave the room.  
  
"No, Harry - stay," said Hermione, "I want you to be here too."  
  
Harry shrugged and sat down. Ron and Hermione sat down as well.  
  
"There was something you wanted to tell me - wasn't there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Umm, yes. You see..." Hermione looked helplessly at Harry. Then she sighed deeply and told Ron everything as fast as she could, because she was afraid that if she stopped, she might not be able to continue.  
  
Ron felt as if someone had slapped him on the face. When Hermione told him about Draco, he reddened from the anger, but didn't say anything till she was finished.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM," he whispered, his face almost as red as his hair. "I swear to you, I'll KILL him."  
  
"No - Ron - " said Hermione quickly, in spite of the tears that were threatening to flood her eyes again, "listen - I don't want you to do anything. I don't want you to hurt him. Please, Ron, promise me you won't hurt him."  
  
"Hermione - " Ron got to his feet so fast, Hermione and Harry both flinched. "He dumped you because you got pregnant!"  
  
"I know, Ron, but please, don't hurt him. I know it sounds ridiculous, but - but even though he did it - I still love him. I don't want anything to happen to him. Ron, promise me."  
  
Ron's eyes were filled with fury and stubbornness. Then Harry spoke for the first time:  
  
"Look, Ron, it's her decision."  
  
"But - but - " Ron glared at him, "how can you say that? Hermione's our best friend - and he got her pregnant, blamed her for that and wouldn't even help her!"  
  
"I know, Ron," said Harry quietly, "and if I could, I'd hurt him too, I really would. But Hermione doesn't want me to, and she doesn't want you to either. We have to think about her and not about ourselves, and that's all I have to say."  
  
Ron stared at Hermione and she looked at him back with her eyes filled with tears and plea. Slowly, he sat down again.  
  
"Fine," he said in a voice that didn't sound like his own, "I won't hurt him."  
  
"Thank you, Ron," said Hermione and hugged him tightly.  
  
"When - when's the baby coming?" he asked.  
  
"Around the end of March, I reckon," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?"  
  
"No, but I want to know."  
  
"So why don't you come with me to t. Mungo's tomorrow and ask Mrs. Jones to tell you?" Ron suggested. "It's a very quick check, that's what I've been told, but it takes a lot of experience. You know, I'm now only handling simple injuries and spells. I think I'll be able to more complex stuff next year."  
  
"I can't come tomorrow," said Hermione, "Auror training, did you forget? I'll come this weekend. But anyway, thanks, Ron. I feel a lot better that I told you."  
  
"No problem," Ron smiled.  
  
"Well, I think I'll get going," said Hermione and got to her feet. "'Bye, you two."  
  
"'Bye, Hermione," said Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione?" cried Ron suddenly.  
  
She turned around.  
  
Ron looked at his best friend's questioning eyes, smiled broadly and said: "Congratulations."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys, they were great. Please keep them up! 


	7. Chapter Seven: Something Worth Waiting F...

Harry and Ron were sitting on green armchairs outside Mrs. Jones' office. Hermione was inside and Mrs. Jones was checking that everything was all right with the baby, and whether it was a boy or a girl.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked Ron. "A boy or a girl?"  
  
"I think Hermione should have a boy," said Ron. "Then she could name him after a very good friend of hers. You know, I always likes the name Ronald."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"No, seriously," said Harry. "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know. Say it's a boy, what should she name him?"  
  
"Anything but Draco."  
  
"Yes, that's right, she doesn't need to remember this git every day for the rest of her life. We could think about good names for this baby, write them down and let her choose."  
  
That moment, a nurse came out of the room. "Are you Harry and Ron?"  
  
"Yes," Harry replied.  
  
"Your friend sent me to tell you. She's having a girl."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged surprised looks, then burst out laughing happily. "It's great!" said Ron. "Why isn't she here?"  
  
"The Healer is now checking that everything is all right and the baby is healthy."  
  
"Thank you!" said Harry and Ron in unison, and the nurse re-entered the office.  
  
"Wow, she's having a girl," said Ron dreamily. "Who do you think this girl will look like?"  
  
"I hope she takes after Hermione in everything," said Harry. "I really hope so."  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Ron. "Let's think up some names for her." He drew out a roll of parchment from his bag and held his quill over it. "Fire away."  
  
"Umm - " said Harry, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, it's not that difficult. I'll start." Ron bit his lip in deep thought, then said: "Amanda." He wrote it down.  
  
"Stephanie," said Harry.  
  
"Katelyn."  
  
"Christine..."  
  
They continued this until Hermione came out, glowing with happiness. They both hurried to hug her.  
  
"Wow," she said with tears in her eyes, "it's the first time since I found out about this pregnancy that I feel happy. Imagine that, I'm having a girl, and she's all healthy."  
  
"We're really happy for you," said Harry and smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you so much for being here," said Hermione. Then she noticed the parchment. "Hey, what's that?"  
  
"These are our suggestions for names to your future daughter," said Ron proudly, handing them over. "We thought about them after the nurse told us it's a girl, just to help you choosing."  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione, going over the list with her forefinger. "Hey - " she pointed at the last name, which was written in bigger letters than the rest. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes!" said Ron, grinning. "It was my suggestion, naming the baby after you."  
  
"But - why would I do that?"  
  
"In hope the baby takes after you in everything," said Harry softly. "If she would be like you, it'll be great."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's so sweet... but I'm not sure I want to name my baby after myself. I'll think about it, anyway." She put the parchment in her purse. "Thank you, guys."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later, Draco was sitting in his room, gazing at the ceiling. It was Friday night. Just two weeks before he was so happy. He had a great new job, a beautiful girlfriend whom he loved very much, he was in a very good relationship with his mother, and generally - he was very satisfied with his life.  
  
Then suddenly it all exploded. He was going to be a father when he wasn't even nineteen yet. It could ruin everything. His girlfriend was pregnant. Why did she have to be pregnant?  
  
She claimed it wasn't her fault. Obviously, she was trying to make him feel guilty and help her raising the baby out of guilt. This irritating, selfish, cunning bitch! For a few seconds, he was even tempted to call her a Mudblood all over again, but restrained himself. No, it was not because of her being a Muggle-born.  
  
However, he hadn't expected her to behave like that. She was too sleek to be a Gryffindor, he thought bitterly. Had she been in Slytherin, he would have seen this cunningness coming. He knew she was clever, maybe even more than him, but when had she become so sly?  
  
Stupid thing.  
  
Suddenly, his mother called him from downstairs: "Draco! Draco! You have a guest."  
  
He had expected this. "Just a minute," he called back. He glanced at the mirror and went downstairs.  
  
At the door stood his mother with a tall, blond girl at his age. Mandy Brocklehurst, who had been a Ravenclaw in Hogwarts. She worked with him in Gringotts.  
  
"Hello, Mandy," he said calmly and shook her hand. Then he glanced quickly at his mother - she looked quite unpleased: she had liked Hermione a lot.  
  
"Hi, Draco," said Mandy.  
  
"Shall we go upstairs?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Sure," she answered. He let her go before him and went upstairs after her, looking at her dark-blond hair and forcing himself not to think about Hermione.  
  
He spent a nice, peaceful evening with Mandy, failing over and over again in his efforts not to imagine Mandy as Hermione.  
  
Mandy is much better than Hermione, he told himself sternly. At least she's not pregnant!  
  
A few hours later, after Draco walked Mandy out, his mother called him from the kitchen. He entered there to find her sitting and watching him seriously.  
  
"Yes, Mom?"  
  
"Sit down, Draco."  
  
He sat.  
  
"Can you tell me what was this?" said Narcissa.  
  
"What was what?" said Draco innocently.  
  
"What was this - date - with that girl. Andy, Pandy, whatever her name was."  
  
"It's Mandy, and what do you mean, what was this date? It was a date! I'm still allowed to have dates, aren't I?"  
  
"But I thought you already have a girlfriend."  
  
Draco chose to pretend innocent again. "What girlfriend?"  
  
Narcissa frowned. "You know who I mean, Draco."  
  
"Yes. Harmonie, Dermione, whatever her name was," he mocked her.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Fine. I broke up with Hermione."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Because she wasn't my type."  
  
"Draco, it's not true," said Narcissa. "There's something going on. Tell me. What happened between you and Hermione?"  
  
"We just broke up, OK?" said Draco impatiently and got to his feet. "Can I go now?"  
  
Narcissa stared at him and didn't answer. Draco turned around and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I was so excited to find out it's a girl," Hermione told her excited parents. "Not that I would be any less happy had it been a boy, but you know, it just becomes so realistic now, and I can see it happenning. Me, having this baby, raising her, taking care of her... something I created myself and that is growing inside of me - it's almost unbelievable."  
  
"I understand, sweetheart," said her father. "When your mom was told she was having a girl, we were on cloud nine."  
  
"How did you choose a name for me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, we just chose what we liked," said her mother. "I was reading stories from the Greek Mythology at the time, and I was fascinated by the story of Helena, the most beautiful woman on Earth. You probably know that Hermione was her daughter. The minute I saw this name I thought: wow, what a beautiful name! So I named you after her."  
  
"I read the Greek Mythology when I was nine or ten," said Hermione, "but wow. I mean, it's really hard for me choosing a name for my own daughter."  
  
"You're only in your third month," said Mrs. Granger, "you'll think of something by the time the baby is born."  
  
"We'll help you," said Mr. Granger. "Don't worry. You should just pick a name you like."  
  
"Yeah, but think about it," said Hermione quickly, "the name shouldn't be too rare, because then she'd be laughed at in the playground. It shouldn't be too common either, because then nobody would recognize her by her name alone. It should be interesting and meaningful, but not too meaningful because then people would be fascinated by the name more than the person..."  
  
"Hermione!" cried Mrs. Granger, patting her shoulder, "darling, you're way too tense. Calm down. The name is not something you should worry about."  
  
"What SHOULD I worry about, then?"  
  
"Nothing!" said her parents at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews. Please keep reviewing, I really appreciate it! 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Baby is Kicking!

"Draco," said Narcissa.  
  
"What, Mom?" Draco's voice was irritated. Narcissa had noticed that in the last couple of weeks he had been acting very weird - always angry and annoyed. She figured that was because he didn't have a girlfriend anymore. Had Hermione dumped him or made him angry? She wondered.  
  
"Why don't I see you with Mandy anymore?"  
  
"Because there's nothing between us, Mom."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Draco looked at her. "Don't pretend you're sorry about that. I know you didn't like her. You only want me to be with Hermione."  
  
"What DID happen with Hermione?"  
  
Draco gave her an angry look and left the room. Narcissa sat down and sighed. This behavior was getting on her nerves. She knew she wouldn't be able to take it for a long time now.  
  
*  
  
Draco sat down on his bed. Why does everyone have to drive me crazy? He thought angrily. Mandy, this foolish girl, trying to seduce him to sleep with her on the first date. Not that he had something against sleeping around, but he didn't like Mandy at all and the mere thought of making love to her was enough to make him sick.  
  
And his colleague women, after hearing he had broken up with his girlfriend, making a pass at him all the time. When he walked in Gringotts, he felt as if he was in the spotlight - every single women was staring. He had talked to some of them, trying to get over Hermione, but they were too ignorant for him - he couldn't stand their shallowness. Whenever they were blabbering stupidly, he was hearing Hermione's voice in his mind, picturing her, dreaming about her...  
  
Then was his mother. Why did she have to nag him about Hermione? Why couldn't she just accept the fact that he had broken up with Hermione?  
  
Maybe because I myself cannot accept it, said a voice in his mind.  
  
Draco scowled, but he knew it was true. He couldn't forget Hermione. He remembered her smile, her voice, her jokes, her cleverness, her kisses. How had he let himself fall desperately in love with her like that?!  
  
Now he was going to be Hermione's pet? No way! Draco got himself together. I will not allow myself to continue about this. Hermione proved me what an idiot bitch she really is, and I will not give her a single thought. So what if I want her like I've never wanted anyone else? So what if I can't forget a single detail about her? So what if every Sunday reminds me of the last time I saw her? So what if I still hear her words and see her big, dark, innocent eyes staring at me? So what if I still love her like mad? I will forget her! I will make myself, force myself to forget her... forget her... FORGET her!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron, discussing the baby, who had become their favorite topic.  
  
"She is going to be as beautiful as Hermione," said Harry, and Hermione smiled at him. "And she's going to be a Gryffindor, I'll bet anything."  
  
"Of course she is, because she'll be brought up by a mother who is a true Gryffindor herself," said Ron. "And, of course, she'll be the cutest little girl ever, and she'll be smart."  
  
"Look, you guys, you're exaggerating," said Hermione, blushing. "We know nothing about the baby's looks, talents or characteristics, so we can't tell."  
  
"I'm telling you," Ron insisted. "A beautiful, smart, cute Gryffindor."  
  
"Like all Gryffindor girls," said Harry. Hermione stared down to his hands: he was holding a letter from Ginny.  
  
"Christmas is coming," Ron commented. "Wouldn't it be nice if the baby is born on Christmas? It would be the perfect gift for you, Hermione."  
  
"I already told you like a hundred times, the baby is not coming until March," said Hermione, leaning backwards on the couch.  
  
"So how far along are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, this is the end of October, isn't it?" said Hermione. "So it's the end of the fourth month, and soon the fifth."  
  
"Wow," said Ron, gazing at her stomach. "It's hard to believe that you're having a real, live baby."  
  
"Yeah, it's hard for me, too," Hermione laughed. "At first it was such a shock to me, and not the good kind. I was miserable! I felt so... so alone. But I'm happy now. Oh, and guess what? I'm starting to feel the baby kicking."  
  
"WHAT?!" Harry and Ron jumped immediately to put their hands on her stomach. Hermione smiled, satisfied. "Feel it?"  
  
"Yes!" said Harry excitedly. "I feel something! God, it's the baby?"  
  
"No, Harry, it's a snake," said Ron sarcastically. "Anyway, it's fantastic. The feeling must be glorious."  
  
"Indeed," Hermione confirmed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later, Hermione was standing near her bedroom window, watching the sunset.  
  
She held her hands on her stomach. What an amazing thought, a small human is in there, alive and healthy (thank God), letting her know it's there. She was going to be the mother of this small creature. Could anything compare to this?  
  
She smiled. Only a few weeks ago, Draco dumped her and she was willing to give up everything just to have him back. Now she felt so much stronger. She knew she could do it, with Draco or without him.  
  
The thought of him still hurt her. She knew she had to forget about him, but after all, he was going to be the father of her baby. It was most logical that the baby takes after him in something. Maybe his looks, maybe his humor, maybe his attitude...  
  
God, I hope she'll have a better attitude, Hermione thought bitterly.  
  
She also knew that one day, her daughter would ask about her father, and then she, Hermione, would have to answer. She had two options: she could tell the truth, or she could lie...  
  
No. She was not going to lie. Her daughter must learn about the nature of people, even at a very early age. She must know that her father abandoned her before she was born, and left her mother to take care of her. Hermione knew she would not tell her that trying to make her hate her own father, but because this was the truth.  
  
I only hope these months pass as quickly as possible, said Hermione to herself. I want to be a mother, I can't wait to have this baby.  
  
She was not afraid of the birth. She knew the Healers in St. Mungo's would take good care of her, Ron was going to make sure they would. She only wished the time to go a little faster...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lack pof updates, I'll try to update more often from now on! Have fun reading the continuation and please review more, I liked your reviews a lot, thanks! :D 


	9. Capter Nine: Monica

Chapter Nine  
  
Five months later...  
  
Draco had had a very miserable time during those five months. He knew he was going to be a father, and as he had slept with Hermione on June the 30th, the baby was supposed to be born around the end of March. But why did he even care? He was never going to see this baby anyway. He didn't want to see it - did he?  
  
Did he?  
  
But if he really didn't care about the baby, why did he keep thinking about it all the time - in the mornings when he woke up, while working in Gringotts, during the meals, and most of all - in the long, long nights when he had so much trouble falling asleep. All of the time, he kept thinking about Hermione, how she was handling everything, and even though he wanted to kill himself for that - he wished she was okay. He hoped her parents and friends were helping her.  
  
She doesn't deserve this concern, you idiot, he told himself, gritting his teeth and burying his face in the pillow. Don't think about her!  
  
As he forced Hermione out of his mind, a new unwanted figure entered it - the baby.  
  
His baby.  
  
"It is not my baby!" he tried to tell himself, but it was a fact - the baby was his just as it was Hermione's. He was the baby's father, whether he liked it or not. He found himself wondering if it was a boy or a girl, trying to imagine how it looked like, hoping it would resemble to him - at least a little - then maybe Hermione would not forget him, and he would feel a connection to this baby...  
  
Oh, God, it was getting worse. Why the hell was he thinking about it?! Hermione was a stupid traitor and the baby was a bastard. He didn't want neither Hermione nor the baby.  
  
So stop thinking about them! Stop it! Stop it now!  
  
If only it was possible.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
March the 22nd  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in the waiting lobby of the hospital. Inside with Hermione were her parents, Ginny (who got a special permission from school) and Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron were sitting with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Melissa - an old friend of Hermione's.  
  
"It's such a shame that everybody is here, only the father isn't," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Harry, "but unfortunately, the father is Draco Malfoy, so it was expected."  
  
"I wonder how Hermione is doing..."  
  
Hermione was doing well, in fact, although they didn't know that. It was painful, more painful than she had thought, but as the Healer explained, she was still very young and her body was healthy and strong. Luckily, the others didn't have to suffer too many screams before the baby was out.  
  
"There, Miss Granger, I am now holding your daughter!" said Mrs. Jones, holding up the tiny baby in her arms.  
  
"Oh God," whispered Hermione, whose eyes were filled with tears and whose face was as white as a chalk.  
  
The baby was quickly cleaned, wrapped and Mrs. Jones placed her in Hermione's arms. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny crowded around to look.  
  
"Oh, she's so small!" whispered Mrs. Weasley, who had cried much more than Hermione. Her eyes was red and her cheeks were very wet, but she stared at the baby in awe.  
  
The baby was crying in Hermione's arms.  
  
"My baby," Hermione whispered and kissed the top of her tiny head. She raised her eyes and looked at the people around her. "I'm a mother," she said, smiling through her tears.  
  
"You are, my dear," said Mrs. Granger excitedly, patting her shoulder. "Congratulations, sweetheart."  
  
A few hours later, after the baby had been fed and dressed and Hermione had rested, the whole group gathered in a small room around Hermione, who was sitting on the bed with the baby in her arms again.  
  
Now they could see the baby had silky, soft blond hair and almost white skin, just like her father's. Her eyes, however, were big and dark- chocolate, like her mother's.  
  
"She's so beautiful," said Ginny in a low voice.  
  
"She's gorgeous," said Harry.  
  
"And so sweet," said Charlie.  
  
"Hermione, I think you're the luckiest mother in the whole world!" said Fred solemnly, but his voice almost trembled. He, too, seemed to be excited.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, just inhaled a long breath of happiness. The baby stared seriously at her with her big eyes, as if expecting her to tell her something.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Ron suddenly.  
  
Everyone was caught by surprise - none of them had thought about it. Hermione, on the other hand, wasn't surprised. She hugged the baby again and said: "I already have a name for her."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hermione raised the baby up to her to look again at her face and said, as if to the baby alone: "Monica."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the morning of March the 23rd, Draco entered the kitchen as usual, absolutely unaware of the fact that he was now a father to a small baby girl named Monica. He only knew Hermione was supposed to be giving birth to this baby around this time, but he had no idea when.  
  
"Draco," his mother's voice surprised him, "I want to talk to you."  
  
Draco sighed and raised his eyes from his bowl of cornflakes.  
  
His mother gazed at him seriously from the other side of the table. "I wanted to tell you that... well... it's kind of hard to say. You know I've been very lonely these past few months, and I really needed someone in my life. You've been with me, of course, but it's not the same, and one day you will get married and leave the house. This is natural, of course, but I would be left alone. Well..."  
  
"Just say it, Mom," said Draco.  
  
"OK," Narcissa inhaled deeply and said: "I started to date Severus Snape."  
  
Draco, who was completely shocked, just gazed at her.  
  
"I know it sounds funny to you, but really, I'm serious," Narcissa went on. "I met him in Diagon Alley a few months ago, and he asked me out. He's completely different than I thought he was."  
  
Draco stared.  
  
"I hope it doesn't bother you. I just wanted you to know, that sometimes in the near future, he might move in. Maybe during summer. Then he'll come to visit every holiday and maybe on weekends too, and I'll visit him there and..." she fell silent and watched him helplessly.  
  
"It's OK, Mom," said Draco in a voice that didn't sound like his own. "Really. I'm fine with that. If he makes you happy, you should be with him."  
  
"Thank you so much, honey!" Narcissa looked so relieved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two days later, Hermione and Monica returned home. Mrs. Granger moved in for a short time, teaching Hermione how to take care of the baby. As usual, Hermione was a bright student and in a very short time was able to do it perfectly.  
  
As the rumor spread, visitors began to arrive in order to congratulate the new mother and take a look at the baby. The Weasleys and Harry came every day, but Lavender and Parvati also visited quite often. Soon, almost all of Hermione's friends and relatives came, even people from other parts of the country. Her parents' friends, whom she had never met before, came as well. Even Professor McGonagall came once to congratulate her former best- student. Hermione was actually happy about all the visitors - that way she wasn't left alone.  
  
However, as she now discovered, even when all the visitors left, she was not alone anymore. She had Monica.  
  
And Monica was everything for her. This tiny baby gave her happiness that she never thought she could experience. In a few weeks' time, Monica was able to smile, she was able to life her head and look around, and she seemed to recognize her mother - which made Hermione the happiest. The motherhood was something that she never gave much thought to, but now that she felt it - it was incredible. Nothing could compare to this.  
  
During the first few months, she barely thought about Draco. However, when her mother moved out and the swarm of visitors was decreased, she began to think about him. It was no wonder, since Monica's looks was very much like Draco's, except for her chocolate eyes.  
  
She missed Draco as ever and felt sadness as she thought about him, but this sadness was dim, like about something that happened long time before. She knew he was Monica's father, but nevertheless, he didn't even know he was. She still loved him, but she knew he was not going to come back. However, she had already realized she could never forget him, since her own daughter reminded her of him so much. So when he came to her mind, she would let herself think about him for a few minutes and feel the yearning and the pain washing over her. Then she would go over to Monica, lift her, hug her tightly and look at her peaceful, sweet baby face - and this would comfort her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Have you noticed? I gave the baby my own birthday, March 22. By the way, I named her Monica after Monica Geller from the tv-show friends - she was my favorite character. :D  
  
cLaRiZ-07: I'm fine with my "few reviews". If you don't like my "all-too- innocent-rated-R-fanfic", you don't have to read it. Thank you for your suggestion. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Don't You Know? It's A Girl

When Monica was three months old, Ginny sent a letter to Hermione.  
  
------Dear Hermione,  
  
I know it would sound ridiculous to you, but please read what I have to say. I think it is your duty to give Draco another chance to keep in touch with Monica. I know he had been disgusting and acted like a total jerk. I'm not trying to justify anything, I really believe he was an idiot and nothing could make up for it, but I'm not thinking about him - I'm thinking about Monica. Monica is only three months old, do you want her to grow up without a father?  
  
I know what you think - this is not your fault, it's wasn't you who wanted her to grow up without a father, it was Malfoy. But honestly, Hermione, you have your child's best interests in your heart - and every child needs a father. I know many children grow up and turn out to be wonderful people without ever seeing their father, but still, an essential part of a child's life is keeping in touch with his father.  
  
If Monica grows up without Malfoy, some day she would ask you where her father is, and as you have already decided, you will tell her the truth. Then she might decide to look for him and try to ask him why he did it, why he left her before she was born. Some people spend their entire lives searching for their mother or their father, and begging for attention.  
  
So what I say - for your own child's sole-completeness, give her a chance to have a father. I'm not telling you to apologize in front of Malfoy, on the contrary, I know he's the one who should apologize. I say, send him a letter and tell him you want Monica to have a father, and you want to give him one more chance to keep in touch with his own daughter.  
  
Hermione, I only think about Monica now. I know it would hurt you to do it, but I believe that as the loving mother you are, you should do it. You an Malfoy don't have to make up. Just let him see Monica from time to time.  
  
Love, Ginny-------  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione held the letter in her hands, unable to believe what she had just read. Was Ginny suggesting she should ask Draco to keep in touch with his daughter? Wasn't he supposed to understand it by himself? After all, it was not only her child, it was also his! What kind of father was he, abandoning his daughter? And why should she humiliate herself asking him such a thing? Couldn't he come on his own?  
  
Well, he would probably not do it, would he? Hermione went over to Monica's small bed and watched her baby. She was sleeping so peacefully, looking like a doll. Like most babies, she didn't have a lot of hair, but what she had was shimmering blond, and her soft, smooth baby skin was pale, almost white. Just like her father's.  
  
Her big, Hermione's-like eyes were shut, and she was breathing gentle breaths like a tiny angel. I should have named her Angela, Hermione thought, amused. She is like a little princess... my little princess.  
  
Do I really want my own child, my baby, my princess, to grow up without her father?  
  
Of course I don't, Hermione said to herself, I want what's best for her. A child needs a father, like Ginny said. I know she needs a father, and I want to give her everything she needs and even more than that.  
  
However, does she really need such a father? After all, Draco DID abandon her - even before she was born! He didn't bother to ask to see her - so she was supposed to beg? Did she really want Monica to have such a father? Wouldn't he be bad influence?  
  
Hermione had doubts for two days. Eventually she decided Ginny was right. She had to try. What's the worse that could happen? He might say no. So what? Things wouldn't become worse, would they?  
  
So she took out a quill and a roll of parchment and scrabbled a note:  
  
----Draco, I know you must be surprised to read that, but I want you to see our child. On March 22 I gave birth to a beautiful girl, I named her Monica. I want her to have a father, and the father is you. Take this as an offer to keep in touch with your own daughter and not to anything else. Hermione----  
  
When she re-read the letter, she decided to add a picture of Monica. She picked one and put it inside the envelope.  
  
I just hope he would do the right thing, she sighed and sent her gray owl Chrissy on his way. I sure hope so. She stared at the owl flying away and remembered the last time she owled Draco, and the deep disappointed she had. Again she felt the pain... no. She overcame it. She wouldn't let herself sink... not now. She had to be strong... for Monica.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco could have got the letter, and maybe even accept the request, but unfortunately, the letter did not reach its destination. As Chrissy the owl flew his way to the Malfoy Manor, a Thestral attacked him. The letter was destroyed, and poor Chrissy was nearly destoryed himself. It hardly escaped and flew back to Hermione, severely injured.  
  
Hermione didn't know that, of course, and the only thing she saw was her owl coming back, bleeding and hardly flying, without the letter.  
  
What could she have thought? It looked very obvious that Chrissy was attacked, she just didn't know by whom. And as she healed the poor owl as well as she could, she wondered...  
  
It could only be Draco. Yes, it was Draco, no doubt about it! Hermione felt her temper rising to its peak. Not only did he not bother to answer my letter, he must have got so angry that he hurt my owl! Why that bastard!  
  
This is it, she thought furiously. I will never, ever offer him to see Monica again. EVER. Even if he comes and begs, I won't!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, naturally, Draco had no idea whatsoever about the miserable coincidence that made Hermione reach that decision. All he knew was that he had a child. He was a father. He didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but he knew that he simply had to see that child - as soon as possible.  
  
He couldn't do it, of course. His pride wouldn't let him, not after he had said explicitly to Hermione that he didn't want any connection to this baby. But it hunted him. As days passed by, he felt more and more lonely. This loneliness was only increased when he saw his mother and Snape together.  
  
"Draco, why don't you date anyone anymore?" Narcissa asked him, more than once.  
  
"Leave me alone, Mom."  
  
"But it's important to me that you won't be so lonely."  
  
"I'm not lonely. LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
One day, when he met Mandy in Gringotts, she told him: Oh, guess what, Draco? Remember Hermione Granger? She was in Hogwarts with us - you used to date her - "  
  
"Yes," said Draco slowly.  
  
"Well, I heard she had a baby, about three months ago. And she's not even married! What a slut!" Mandy giggled so stupidly that Draco had a sudden urge to choke her.  
  
Instead, he controlled himself and said: "Wow. Interesting. Did she have a boy or a girl?"  
  
"A girl."  
  
"What's her name?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I don't know," said Mandy. "What do you think? Isn't she a real slut?"  
  
Draco made an indistinct noise in his throat and than apologized and hurried away. "Slut, herself," he murmured angrily. But at least he knew now... he was a father to a girl. A girl whom he'd never seen...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I accepted your suggestion and sent Draco a letter. But guess what?! He didn't accept. And how do I know? Because my owl returned with severe injuries and no letter. Do you understand what happened? He hurt my owl!  
  
Thank you for your suggestion. Now I know exactly who I have to deal with. Thank God I finally know his real face - and got rid of him. I never want to see him again. Too bad I didn't listen to everyone when they told me what a jerk he was. Now I pay the price.  
  
Love from  
  
Hermione  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: and as usual... thanks for the reviews and please keep them up!!!!!!!! :D 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Fight With Narcissa

At the beginning of July, Hermione decided to spend one evening away from her baby and have some fun. She hadn't had fun since Monica was born - she deserved one evening of enjoyment, didn't she? Ginny had graduated already, and Hermione asked her if she wanted to go out. Ginny agreed gladly.  
  
"But if you want us to talk during this time, don't invite Harry and Ron," she said. "Harry and I are just going to talk all night."  
  
Harry and Ginny were a romantic couple, of course; now that Ginny had graduated they spent almost all of their time together. Ron said he was happy he wasn't home a lot anyway, because Harry and Ginny settled in every day and interrupted him when he needed some quiet.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went to have some Butterbear and cake in The Three Broomsticks, in Hogsmeade. As they sat down near one of the tables and looked around, they were surprised to see the place was nearly empty. Then they understood that they had been used to see the place full of students from Hogwarts, and there were no students there.  
  
"Who is Monica staying with?" asked Ginny.  
  
"She's with my parents," Hermione answered. "I've been taking care of her 24 hours every day for the last three months. I need one evening rest!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "How is she, anyway?" she asked. "I haven't seen her since you had her! I just have to see her again. Has she grown up?"  
  
"Yes, of course," said Hermione happily. It was her favorite topic (naturally). "I don't know if you could even recognize her now." She took out her purse and showed Ginny a copy of the very same picture she had sent Draco.  
  
"Oh, she's so cute!" cried Ginny, staring at the picture. "And she has your eyes! Wow, what a sweetheart!"  
  
Hermione smiled proudly. Ginny stared for another moment, then gave her the picture back. "But she looks a bit like Malfoy, you know," she added.  
  
"I know," sighed Hermione. "He's her father, after all."  
  
"Yes, her father..." said Ginny blankly. "Her last name isn't Malfoy - is it?"  
  
"No, it's Granger. I couldn't give her the name Malfoy, I simply couldn't."  
  
"I understand. Not after what he had done. Not after he had called you bitch and blamed you, and especially not after he injured your owl. You're right."  
  
"You know, Ginny, I just don't get it," said Hermione. "When we were younger, first-years, second-years, all the way till the seventh year - he has always been this disgusting, annoying jerk who used to call me a Mudblood and insult my best friends. I've never liked him. Ever. However, when we started our seventh year, he - he changed. He became much nicer. He didn't insult us any more, he didn't play mean tricks on us, he didn't try to get us into trouble. Instead, he was much nicer. I even started to like him... so when he asked me out... I agreed. I thought no harm could come out, but..."  
  
She took a deep breath and went on: "I've been an idiot. I should have known... people don't change. A snake will always remain a snake... it could never be a rabbit."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes. I mean Draco has never really changed - from the inside. He is still the same arrogant idiot he used to be."  
  
Ginny looked at her seriously and asked: "Tell me the truth, Hermione, do you have any regrets?"  
  
Hermione considered the question for a moment.  
  
"I don't regret about that night," she said slowly, "because thanks to this I have Monica. I could never regret I had her. I do regret one thing, though. I wish - " her face twitched in frustration - "I wish I had never fallen in love with him. Because now... I cannot stop."  
  
Ginny gasped. "You mean you still love him?"  
  
Hermione clenched her teeth. "I do," she said miserably. "I hate myself for that. I know he doesn't deserve this, but I love him, I dream of him all the time. In fact... I want him to come back. I wish I could stop... I try to fight... but it's useless. This is why I regret letting myself love him in the first place. I was so stupid."  
  
"Listen, Hermione," said Ginny suddenly. "What if I try to set you up with someone?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, a blind date with someone. It could help you forget Draco. Maybe you could find new love, or at least cheer up."  
  
"No, no, no," Hermione panicked. "Anything but that."  
  
"But why? Just for fun, Hermione. You mustn't sit and mourn over Draco all day long! You have to be happy!"  
  
Hermione shook her head determinedly, her lips clenched tightly.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"  
  
"Gryffindor quality, I guess," said Hermione, her eyes twinkling amusingly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three months later, Draco still hadn't done anything about seeing his six- months-old daughter. He knew he had a responsibility - but WHAT could he do after he had insulted the mother of his child like this?  
  
And then, one evening, his mother came back from her date with Snape and called him downstairs. From her voice he could hear something peculiar had happened.  
  
As he walked into the living room, he found Narcissa sitting on the couch, her legs crossed. "Sit down, dear," she said. Draco sat.  
  
"What's up, Mom?"  
  
Narcissa didn't answer. "I wanted to ask you something," she said urgently. "Severus told me - did you know - did you know that Hermione had a baby?"  
  
Draco swallowed hard. He wanted to deny immediately, but his mother knew him too well. "You DID know, didn't you?" she squealed. "DIDN'T you?"  
  
"Fine, fine, I knew!" said Draco, annoyed. "What about it?"  
  
"Well, Draco, just a simple question. Has Hermione ever cheated on you?"  
  
Draco raised his eyes, surprised, and looked at her. "Cheated? Hermione? Of course not."  
  
"I thought so," Narcissa confirmed darkly. "Just explain this to me. This baby is six months old. This means Hermione had to get pregnant about fifteen months ago - or a year and three months. Right?"  
  
"I guess," said Draco worriedly, wondering what was coming next.  
  
"However, a year and three months ago was somewhere between the end of June and the beginning of July. And if I'm not very mistaken, my dear son, you and Hermione were still very close at that time."  
  
Draco almost fell off his armchair. Oh, dear God, she knows! He bit his lip forcefully and caught his knees to stop them from shaking. SHE KNOWS!  
  
His mother had always been much nicer than his father. She had always protected him from his father. She had always been very kind and Draco loved her very much. He had never been terrified of her as he had from his father. Almost never. Because when SHE was angry, she was even more dangerous than Lucius - which was saying something.  
  
Now Draco knew she was going to be very, very angry with him - and though he was already nineteen years old, he had to admit he was terribly scared.  
  
"Could you please explain this to me?" said Narcissa dangerously.  
  
"Well..." Draco swallowed hard again. How was he going to escape? There was no point in trying to lie to Narcissa, he knew this very well from past experiences. He shook his head and stared stubbornly at the floor.  
  
"Answer this question, Draco," said Narcissa, and Draco was now too afraid to look at her in the eye. "Is this baby yours?"  
  
Draco was shaking all over.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Narcissa's voice was horrible. "IS THIS BABY YOURS?"  
  
His forehead was sweating. Not raising his eyes from the ground, he nodded a tiny nod.  
  
"I thought so," said Narcissa in the very same voice. "And is this why you and Hermione broke up?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me everything you know about this. Look at me in the eye, Draco, and NO LIES!"  
  
Draco raised his eyes, startled. "Well," he said, "she... we... on our last night in Hogwarts, we - we both got drunk. We weren't the only ones," he added rushingly, "almost everybody were drunk."  
  
"Go on," said Narcissa quietly.  
  
"Well - I don't remember almost anything, really. All I know is that she came with me to my room - and we - we had sex."  
  
Narcissa's eyes were burning into his.  
  
"I really don't remember it," said Draco faintly, "I know we had sex - because I woke up naked. We were drunk, so naturally we didn't use any protection. And this is all I know."  
  
"And she got pregnant that night."  
  
"Obviously, she did."  
  
"What happened later?"  
  
"Later when?"  
  
"You know exactly when, Draco. Don't be ridiculous!"  
  
"Well - " Draco took another deep breath. "She only found out three months later and told me."  
  
"How did you react?"  
  
"Well - I - I was angry."  
  
"ANGRY?!" Narcissa jumped off the couch so quickly Draco flinched. "I'll show you angry! Angry about WHAT exactly, may I ask?"  
  
"She - she got pregnant!" Draco protested. "I didn't want a baby - I was only eighteen - I wasn't ready to be a father!"  
  
"Do you think Hermione was?"  
  
"Apparantly yes, because she decided to keep it, didn't she?"  
  
"Well, for your information, when you find out three months after getting pregnant, you can't abort!"  
  
"Isn't there any spell for it?"  
  
"Of course not!" shouted Narcissa. "But this is not the point. The point is that my own son dumps his loyal girlfriend and leaves her to raise their baby all alone!"  
  
"It wasn't like that at all!" said Draco bitterly.  
  
"Oh, it was exactly like that," said Narcissa darkly. "I'll tell you one thing, Draco Malfoy, I'm ashamed to be your mother!"  
  
Draco stared.  
  
"I am!" she screamed. "You have no shame, you idiot. How could you do this?! This is your baby too! This is your problem, too! Just because Hermione has been carrying the baby doesn't mean it's none of your business. For God's sake, Draco, you have a six-months-old daughter and you don't even know her name!"  
  
"What IS her name?" Draco dared to ask.  
  
"I don't know!" Narcissa yelled, "And don't you try to talk about something else. I'm telling you the truth, I'm ashamed to be your mother and I'm even more ashamed of the fact you don't understand what you have done wrong!"  
  
She came closer and went on, her voice shaking from anger. "Hermione was loyal to you. She loved you. I knew how much she loved you, and I know you knew than too. So the moment you found out she was pregnant, you simply blamed her as if it was not your fault too..."  
  
"Why was it MY fault?"  
  
"How dare you ask such a thing!" Narcissa screeched. "You are even dumber than I thought, and that's saying something! You got drunk just like she did, didn't you? You took her to your room, didn't you? You slept with her - DIDN'T YOU?"  
  
"Yes, but - "  
  
"Don't answer me! I will not take this anymore. Draco Malfoy, I'm giving you ten minutes to go to Hermione's place and ask her to forgive you. Beg on your knees if you must! Then you will keep in touch with your daughter at least twice a week and help Hermione as much as possible. Do you hear me?"  
  
"But - "  
  
"I said, DO YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
"Yes, but what if I don't - do that?"  
  
Narcissa's eyes flamed, and Draco cursed himself for asking.  
  
"Then," said Narcissa in a low voice, sounding surprisingly as threatening as Snape used to sound in his lessons, "you would leave this house. I am not going to live with an idiot calling himself my son. Now go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh, what a mean place to stop, isn't it? Well, at least this chapter was relatively long. Reviews please! I'll try to update as soon as possible, promise. :) 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Seeing Her

Draco left the house. He was confused and horrified. What was he going to do? Was he really going to apologize? Or else... he would have to leave home - forever.  
  
He had nowhere else to go. Yes, he had a lot of money in Gringotts, so he could buy or at least rent an apartment - but then he would never see his mother again. And though she had scared him to death before, he still loved her very much. She had been so kind to him during the long years when he suffered from his father's fury.  
  
So WHAT the hell was he going to do? He wasn't very good at apologies - besides, she was probably going to throw him out of the house before he had a chance to say something.  
  
He was convinced that Hermione deserved an apology, though. Even if she didn't agree to hear it, he should at least try. He turned and Apparated to Hermione's back yard.  
  
As he found himself standing there, he quickly looked around to check no Muggle had seen him appearing out of thin air. But the place seemed deserted. He slowly walked around the house towards the front door.  
  
Only when he stepped onto the sidewalk he realized he was wearing a cloak, which was very unsuitable for a Muggle street. He sighed, took it off, folded it and squeezed it into his jeans pocket. Then he knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" he heard Hermione's voice calling from inside. Then he heard her footsteps down the stairs. A few seconds later the door was opened and Hermione stared at him with her huge eyes.  
  
He had never forgotten how beautiful she was, but after over a year that he hadn't seen her, he was struck again by her beauty. Oh, dear lord, he thought, gazing at her with his mouth slightly open. He knew he must look as stupid as he felt, but he couldn't help but doing it.  
  
Hermione had got herself together by now, and she straightened herself and narrowed her eyes at him. "You," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Uh - uh - yes," said Draco, forcing himself to think. "Yes, it's me."  
  
"What are you doing here?" said Hermione in a dangerous voice that remided him awfully of Narcissa.  
  
"I - I - " he stammered, then shook his head and said: "we need to talk."  
  
"DO we?" said Hermione, her eyes shimmering like an angry cat's eyes.  
  
"I think we do," he replied.  
  
"What makes you think I want to talk?"  
  
"Well," said Draco, pretending to be calm though he was shaking from inside, "we do have a daughter - don't we?"  
  
"It's nice you remember," Hermione snapped. "Have you even LOOKED at her picture?"  
  
"What picture?" asked Draco, confused.  
  
"I thought so." She turned angrily from him. "Why am I even talking to you? You don't deserve this. Go away."  
  
"Hermione, I - "  
  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face.  
  
But Draco was not going to give up after two minutes. He took a deep breath and knocked again.  
  
"I told you to leave!" yelled Hermione from inside.  
  
"I know that," he yelled back, "but I am not leaving, not until you listen to what I have to say. I'll stay here all night, if I have to."  
  
"I'm afraid you will!" he heard her stomping around the room.  
  
"OK," he said loudly, "just let me conjure a sleeping bag."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm going to sleep on your doorstep," he informed her.  
  
"You're nuts!" she screamed.  
  
"Fine!" he screamed back. "Don't you have to whisper, so OUR baby doesn't wake up?"  
  
"Oh, suddenly you care about OUR baby?"  
  
"Yes, I do, otherwise you wouldn't have seen me sleeping on this stone, that's for sure! I came for you - but also for her, you cannot deny she's my daughter too!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Why weren't you there for YOUR daughter when she needed you?!!"  
  
"When did she need me?"  
  
"She always needed you! She needs a father! Every child needs a father!"  
  
"But - "  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed.  
  
"Let me in so we can talk like grown-ups!" Draco demanded.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" she shouted. "I will not have you in my house, you hear me? Go away!"  
  
"I've already told you, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere until you let me in."  
  
"Then you'll have to wait there until your dying day, I guess." He heard her going up the stairs. The lights of the second floor were turned off.  
  
Draco sighed, pulled out his wand and conjured a sleeping bag, not before making sure no Muggle was around. He got into it and tried to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
he didn't know how many long hours of miserable thoughts passed before he fell asleep. All he knew was that he woke up when something very hard hit him on the side of his body.  
  
"Ow!" he screamed and opened his eyes to see a furious Hermione standing over him, her hands on her hips. He looked sideways and understood that she had opened the door and hit him with it.  
  
"Why did you have to open the door so hard?" he mumbled, shaking his head and holding his aching side.  
  
"Good morning to you too," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I was going to take OUR child for a walk, if you don't mind. She's used to morning trips. Now step out of the way."  
  
Draco stood up slowly. He looked into the house through the open dor and saw a baby-carriage in there. The excitement almost choked him - inside it, there was his daughter. He couldn't see her from where he stood - but he knew she was there.  
  
"I said, out of my way!" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"And I said, I am not going anywhere," he replied.  
  
"You're such a jerk!" she almost slapped him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well," he said, sending another longing glance towards the baby-carriage, "can I see her?"  
  
"No," said Hermione, blocking the way. "You had your chance to see her."  
  
"But she wasn't even born when I had the chance - I didn't know that I wanted to see her - "  
  
"She was three months old when you had the chance!"  
  
"What?" Draco was so surprised, that he turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you've already forgotten the owl?"  
  
"What owl?"  
  
"The one you hurt!" Hermione yelled. "It came back to me bleeding from feather to toe!"  
  
"What? Hermione, are you crazy? I've never hurt any owl in my life."  
  
"Don't you lie to me, I sent you an owl three months ago suggesting you keep in touch with Monica, and the owl came back to me - "  
  
"Monica?" Draco cut her off. "Who's Monica?"  
  
Hermione's eyes shimmered dangerously.  
  
"Our daughter, Monica," she said coldly. "I guess you didn't even read the letter before tearing it into pieces and trying to kill my owl."  
  
"But Hermione, I haven't received any owl from you for at least a year now," said Draco, completely confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I would have never hurt your owl. I didn't even know our daughter's name is Monica."  
  
"How did you know it was a girl, then?" asked Hermione in suspect.  
  
"Someone from work told me," said Draco. "A few months ago. I just want you to know that I've been thinking about the two of you all the time throughout this year, and had I got this owl from you, I would have never hurt it - on the contrary, I would have Apparated here as quickly as possible."  
  
Hermione gazed at him, but didn't say a word. Draco didn't know whether she believed him or not.  
  
"Can I - see - Monica now?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Hermione kept staring for a few seconds, but then she moved aside and shrugged, as if she didn't care.  
  
Draco stepped forward towards the carriage. He leaned over it to look inside.  
  
There, inside the carriage, lay his daughter. He saw her holding a doll in her small hands and looking up at him in wonderment. She had Hermione's eyes - Hermione's tantalizing, clever, charming eyes. He felt as if his insides were melting - how can you immediately love someone so small so much?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whoa, reviews galore!!!!!!! Thanks guys, I loved them!!! It really makes me want to write more - you see, I updated very quickly! :D I hope you had fun reading this chapter and the next one will come as soon as possible (if you keep up the reviews)!  
  
Burgundyred: You said I'm "the queen of angst"... well, first of all, thank you so much!!! :D Second, I know it sounds weird but - can you tell me what's the meaning of the word "angst"?  
  
Love you all,  
  
Roni Black. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Slap!

A/N: WOW!!! 30 new reviews!!!!!! Thank you guys soooo much!!!!!!! I would like to personally thank each one of you but... there are too many of you! LOL! So thanks again to everyone! Oh and by the way, I noticed most of you liked Narcissa's attitude. LOL, I liked it too! :D  
  
Claire: First of all thank you! Second: I also thought about that, but it was important for the continuation of the story, you see. However, there are many girls whose period is not very stable and sometimes they don't have it in a few months, which is normal. Besides, not all girls notice the length of time that passes between their period - they don't mark it on a calendar or something so they don't know how long it's been since their last period. Hermione might not have noticed since her mind was busy with other stuff (feeling guilty about sleeping with Draco, her new job etc.). And finally, even if she did notice, it still doesn't mean she's pregnant - maybe she asked herself why she didn't have period, but didn't give it much thought. ;-)  
  
Burgundyred: Thanks for the explanation! I believe the eyes are the most noticeable part of the face, the first thing you see when you look at someone. And Draco, who was thinking about Hermione at the time, could only notice the fact that the baby had Hermione's eyes. But you're right about the rest, and you'll see it in the following chapter. Thanks. :-)  
  
Mariët: Do you really want me to answer that? ;-)  
  
cLaRiZ-07: Look, I didn't mean to sound rough. Sorry about it. You see, I've changed the rating to PG-13 because I decided you were right, and I believe this is one of the reasons I'm getting more reviews now, so thank you. :-) And thanks for your compliments, too! Shall we be friends from now?  
  
And now... to the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Princess - Chapter Thirteen  
  
Draco stood there, staring and staring and staring. He was noticing more details about his daughter. She had blond hair - no one in Hermione's family had blond hair, that must be something she got from him. Her white skin - Hermione definitely had creamy skin, but not as white as the baby's... again, this was his skin. Wow. His child - Monica - resembled him.  
  
So he continued to stare till Hermione said loudly and impatiently: "Will you let me take her now?"  
  
"Oh - oh, sure," said Draco, not taking his eyes off Monica. "It's just that - she's so adorable. Can I come with you?"  
  
"Why?" said Hermione sharply, "So you can try to talk to me again?"  
  
"Yes, and if you don't mind - " he swallowed and turned to look at her - "I would like to spend a little time with - Monica."  
  
"OK, fine, but it won't take long," said Hermione moodily. "Come on now." She took the baby-carriage and started rolling it down the street.  
  
Draco walked next to her, stealing glances and Monica. She was looking at him. She was still looking a few minutes later.  
  
Hermione didn't notice. She stared right ahead, her teeth clenched, her whole face twitched in anger. Draco knew how angry she was, and for a change, he thought he deserved it.  
  
"Look, Hermione," he said after a few minutes, "if it - if it's not too much trouble, do you think I could - d'you think I could see Monica sometimes?"  
  
Hermione didn't even blink. She just kept walking, and she was walking faster and faster with each step. "Why would I agree?" she said coldly.  
  
"Well - because - because I'm her father, after all," Draco replied, embarrassed.  
  
"This is her misfortune," said Hermione, "does it mean she has to suffer for the rest of her life just because her mother was stupid?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath and forced himself not to react. "Look, I - I know I haven't been a good father so far - "  
  
"Bad use of words," said Hermione, still staring right ahead. "I'd say you weren't a father AT ALL."  
  
"Yes, you may put it that way," Draco agreed uncertainly, "I guess I deserve it."  
  
"That's a new approach," she said bitterly.  
  
They were getting close to a park around the block, where there were lots of mothers with babies. Hermione took the carriage to one of the benches, sat down and took Monica in her arms. She started to feed her with a bottle of milk.  
  
Draco was watching in awe as the baby was drinking the milk thirstily. He wished he could hold her in his arms and do it by himself --- then he noticed that Monica was still stealing glances at him whenever Hermione put the bottle down to let her breathe.  
  
"She seems to find you interesting," said Hermione, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I see," said Draco softly, gazing at his daughter. He couldn't believe it... this small, perfect creature was his. His own daughter. He was the father of this girl.  
  
Hermione, however, seemed to be running out of patience. She put Monica carefully back in her carriage and turned to him angrily: "What do you want, Draco?"  
  
"What?" Draco was surprised by that question. Hadn't he already told her what he wanted?  
  
"I mean, what are you doing here? What do you want? Why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I already told you that we need to talk."  
  
"Then talk already!"  
  
"Fine," Draco sighed. "Look, Hermione, I know I'm remarkably late saying this, but - I've been an idiot."  
  
Hermione gazed at him, her eyes still narrowed, and didn't say a word.  
  
"I know I've been a total jerk," Draco continued heavily. "I only wanted you to know that - it's been a year, but I've loved you all through it. I've never stopped loving you. Ever. I tried to get you off my mind a million times, but it didn't work. You're just there, and I'm starting to realize you will never leave, and I don't want you to."  
  
Hermione remained silent.  
  
"I shouldn't have blamed you for getting pregnant," Draco went on, encouraged by her silence. "I was unforgivably stupid, but now I understand this. I know it was nobody's fault. I know I was to blame more than you, because I was the one who lured you to my room. I know that you had to suffer because of me, and I will do anything to make it up to you, if you could only forgive me."  
  
He looked at her carefully, trying to read her mind through her blank expression. Was she softening? Was she going to forgive him? He hopes so - after all, his apology was quite nice, wasn't it?  
  
But a few minutes later, when she still didn't say a word, he was beginning to fear her reaction.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked softly. "Hello?" he touched her arm to make sure she was awake.  
  
But his touch made her jump back and almost fall off the bench. Draco flinched and stared.  
  
As Hermione turned to face him again, her expression wasn't blank at all anymore: her face was red and her eyes shimmering with fury. "You are not only an idiot, Draco Malfoy," she said and each syllable of her words shook with anger. "You are also so rude, I can't even think of a word to describe your rudeness."  
  
Draco, who had expected to be kissed at the very least, was horror-struck.  
  
"Did you really believe I was going to forgive you just like that?" Hermione went on, reddening more and more with each word. "Did you REALLY think that by saying a few apology sentences I'd let you off the hook?" and with that, she stood up so suddenly, that Draco flinched again and raised his eyes to hers nervously.  
  
"Well, think again, you moron!" she shouted. "Think about the situation. You broke my heart a year ago and left me to handle the pregnancy and raising the baby all alone. You didn't think for a moment that I might need help, did you? You didn't even consider the fact that I might need some money. Do you have any idea how much it cost to raise this baby? And she's only six months old! Just to remind you, I'm not even working now, so where do you think I'm getting the money from? But you don't care, do you? So suddenly, after a YEAR, when you suddenly remember you have a daughter, you come and ask me to forgive you and I'm supposed to just let it go and forget about it in two seconds? Well, I DON'T THINK SO!"  
  
"Hermione," said Draco urgently, "please, you don't understand, I don't - "  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Really, shut your big fat mouth UP! I'm not going to take this anymore. I'm on my own now, I don't need you, I don't want you with me and I don't want my child to ever see you again, do you hear me?"  
  
Draco stole another glance towards Monica. She had fallen asleep, and he wondered - how could she sleep with her mother screaming like this?  
  
"I am not going to suffer because of you! I have already suffered too much, much more than you have ever suffered in your life, you spoiled jerk! Now get out of my face and don't you EVER come again!"  
  
Draco stared, alarmed. Then he got himself together. "Just answer one question," he begged. "Do you still love me?"  
  
Hermione gazed at him, as if unable to believe his nerve.  
  
"No, I mean it," he went on, coming closer. "Please, tell me the truth. Do you or do you not love me? Tell me you don't love me, Hermione, and I'll go away. I really will."  
  
"Fine, I don't love you," said Hermione hatefully.  
  
"The truth, Hermione."  
  
Hermione gazed at him for another few seconds. Then she raised her hand - and slapped Draco around his face, just like she had done six years before when he made fun of Hagrid. He had already forgotten how strong she could be when she wanted.  
  
"Go to hell, you idiot, and never come back," she murmured as tears began to stream down her eyes. Then she caught he baby carriage and broke into a run as fast as she could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, I know, it's just really late here and I can't continue. I'll update again as soon as possible, like always. :-) And please please review! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Our Princess

A/N: I'm blushing here frm your compliments... ;-)  
  
Kristen: Oh my God! You told me I was as good as J. K. Rowling... Wow!!! That was the most wonderful compliment I could ask for! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D I will always remember you for that!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco knew he had failed in convincing Hermione. He would have gone home immediately - had he not been afraid of his mother's reaction.  
  
He remembered her words: Beg on your knees if you must! This meant that he had to do whatever he could to make Hermione forgive him. Anything.  
  
He stayed in the park for the rest of the day, thinking hard. What could he do to make Hermione forgive him? He was truly sorry for what he had done to her; he felt ashamed of himself when he remembered how he left her to take care of a baby all by herself. But he was only human. Everybody is allowed to make mistakes, aren't they?  
  
Why couldn't she forgive him?  
  
He stayed awake all night, too, sitting on the bench and forcing himself to think. What could he do? Send her flowers?  
  
No, she would tear them into pieces.  
  
Send her an apology letter? No, she wouldn't even open it, she's too angry.  
  
Go and beg like his mother told him to? No. There must be another way to make her forgive him! Hermione didn't seem like a person who liked people begging on their knees in front of her. Draco was happy about that, because he didn't really feel like doing it.  
  
Eventually, he realized he had no idea how to make her forgive him. He had to consult with someone. The only question was WHO...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He did WHAT?!"  
  
"He told me he still loved me," Hermione repeated. "He told me he had never forgotten me and always wanted me back."  
  
"Well, that's odd, because he had definitely shown another thing lately," said Ron bitterly.  
  
It was the same day, and they were sitting in Harry and Ron's place on the couch. Hermione's parents were watching Monica again while Hermione went out. She had to tell her best friends what had happened that morning.  
  
"How dare he come back and tell you this," said Harry, his voice breaking with fury. "After all this! Just coming back, telling you he still loves you - I'm glad you didn't take him back, Hermione, I knew you were too smart to do this. He underestimated you if he really thought you'll forgive him this easily."  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure I won't forgive him one day," said Hermione quietly. She felt very uncomfortable saying this, but they were her best friends, and they had to know the truth about her feelings...  
  
Harry and Ron were both quiet for a moment. Then Ron said in a low voice: "What?"  
  
"I know I don't have any self-respect, but I still love him," said Hermione with a long sigh. Harry and Ron both stared as she went on: "I don't want to love him. I want to hate him for what he did to me. He doesn't deserve my love just as Monica doesn't deserve such a father, but - "  
  
"That's it! Monica!" said Ron. "You don't know - what if - say you forgive him and take him back, then what? Then you'll have to let him be a parent. Do you really want Monica to have HIM as a father? She may even become Monica Malfoy instead of Granger!"  
  
"I know," said Hermione, "this is the only reason I didn't take him back when he apologized - because his apology was too touching, and he also seemed honest - but I kept thinking about Monica."  
  
"And this was the best thing you could do," said Harry hotly.  
  
"But listen, you guys," said Hermione, "I'm afraid he's not going to give up that easy. He'll come back, I know he will, and I'm not sure I'll be strong enough to turn him down for a long time."  
  
"So - you might take him back?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to say, yes."  
  
She expected them to protest and try to convince her, but they both just shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Look, Hermione, it's your choice," said Harry. "We're not going to stop you from doing as you wish. I also kind of understand you."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ron added.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione softly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny had gone out with a friend that night and spent the entire evening with her. She returned home at about 11:00 P.M., but just as she walked into the region of The Burrow, someone caught her from behind.  
  
"Oh!" she shrieked and turned around. There stood no other than the infamous Draco Malfoy, his blond hair almost glowing in the dark, his eyes dark-gray and narrowed.  
  
"You!" said Ginny angrily. She wasn't afraid at all now; Ginny had spent most of her last four years in Hogwarts practicing for Quidditch. She was muscled and well-built, and could beat up most guys easily. Her marks in Charms and Defence Again the Dark Arts were specifically high, so she could also cast many useful spells as well.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"Looking for you," he replied immediately.  
  
"Well, here I am." She folded her arms and gave him a dirty look. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing much. I need advice."  
  
"Advice? From me?" Ginny couldn't hide her surprise.  
  
"Yes," he answered, "you're the only one who can give me the advice I need. You're Hermione's friend and you're also a girl."  
  
"And what on earth makes you think I'll give you anything you need?"  
  
Draco swallowed hard. "I want to make up with Hermione," he said. "I love her. I know what an idiot I've been during the last year, I know what I've done to her, and I regret everything, I really do. This is one of the reasons, but it's not the main one." He took a deep breath; Ginny knew he had a hard time confessing in front of her - he had never even talked to her before. "  
  
"What is the main reason?" she asked.  
  
"Well - I have a daughter now," said Draco, "I saw her this morning for the first time, when I came to apologize in front of Hermione and ask her to take me back. And, I saw Monica and everything and - what can I tell you, it was the most amazing thing in the world, Ginny. I saw my own daughter, and she has Hermione's eyes and my hair and - I can't even describe it. Anyway, SHE'S the main reason, you see what I mean? I have to be with my child. I simply have to. I'll die if Hermione doesn't agree. Please, Ginny, you have to help me."  
  
Ginny felt confused after this speech. She didn't know what to do. But after a few minutes of deep thought, she reached a decision.  
  
"All right," she said, nodding. "I'll help you."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, Ginny!" Draco looked grateful.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just don't mention that to anyone," said Ginny impatiently. "OK now. I first have to know what you said to Hermione when you apologized."  
  
"Well," said Draco, biting his lip and trying to remember, "I told her that I've loved her all that time, that I never forgot her, and that I would do anything to make it up to her if she could forgive me."  
  
"And?" said Ginny.  
  
"And - what?"  
  
"That was everything you told her?"  
  
"Sort of, yes."  
  
"You didn't mention Monica in your apology, not even once?"  
  
"Umm - no, I think I didn't."  
  
Ginny sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "You idiot," she cried, and Draco felt he was really getting sick of all these women calling him an idiot all the time. "Don't you get it? If you want her back - you can't talk about her all the time!"  
  
"What?" Draco gazed at her, knowing he looked just as stupid as he felt. "What are you talking about? I thought you women LIKED us talking about you all the time!"  
  
"Yes, but not in this case," said Ginny, stomping her feet. "I guess you're not going to understand by yourself, huh? All right, look. If you tell her what you told me about Monica, how you felt when you saw her and why you have to be with her and everything, and say it exactly as you feel, it might work."  
  
"But don't you think it could be better to tell Hermione how much I love HER?"  
  
"You've already seen the results of this - haven't you? You just have to trust me. So, tell her how you feel about Monica. This is the best advice I can give you."  
  
"But WHY? Why would she listen to that?"  
  
"Because she's a mother and Monica is her child, and she cares about Monica more than she cares about herself. She wants the best for Monica and not for herself, so if you manage to covince her that YOU are the best thing for Monica, she'd take you back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ginny gave him a hard look. "Just go and do it, Malfoy," she said sharply.  
  
He turned away.  
  
"Oh," said Ginny, "and good luck."  
  
Draco turned again to smile at her. "Thanks - Ginny."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Monica had always been a peaceful, sweet baby. She used to sleep very well, nearly never waking up in the middle of the night. However, in the night before - after Hermione and Draco had a fight, just before he spent the night on her doorstep - Monica must had been affected by her parents' anger. She slept very badly that night and woke Hermione up three times. This was, in fact, one of the reasons Hermione was so nervous and angry in the morning, which caused her to shout at Draco like that. She was just tired.  
  
That night, however, right after leaving Harry and Ron's house and picking Monica up from her parents' house, Hermione went to bed. She was exhasted and dozed off a few seconds after getting into her bed.  
  
But apparently, she was very unlucky about sleeping. Only two hours later, a loud knock on the front door woke her up. She was so tired, she wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but then she heard the knock again. She stared at the clock on the bedside. It was nearly midnight. "Damn!" she complained and got up.  
  
As she opened the door, she almost fell off her feet. Draco was standing there, and after confessing her love for him in front of her friends only few hours before, he took her breath away. She wanted to stay calm, but the surprise was too big.  
  
"Draco?!" she said, gazing at him in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he said seriously.  
  
"It's almost midnight - what the hell are you doing here?" she became angry again. "I thought I told you something this morning! Haven't I made myself clear enough?"  
  
"Yes, you did," said Draco in a low voice, "but there's something you ought to know."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me."  
  
"Does it have to be in the dead of the night?" she leaned on the lintel. "Couldn't it wait until tomrrow? I'm too tired."  
  
"I know, me too. But it's really urgent."  
  
"Fine," she replied tiredly. "Go ahead. Talk."  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly. "We'll be more comfortable."  
  
She narrowed her eyes again and thought for a moment; maybe her tiredness beat her. "Fine," she said and let him go in. She closed the door, led him to the living room and sat down.  
  
He looked around as he walked after her. The house was small and furnished quite simply, but it looked warm and inviting, just as he had expected Hermione's place to be. Then he thought about Monica. She came here as a baby and was brought up in this house.  
  
He sat down next to her and she looked at him.  
  
"Right," said Draco. He bit his lip. This was going to be difficult.  
  
"Talk," said Hermione with a big yawn, "before I fall asleep."  
  
"Yes," he said. "Well - I - "  
  
How was he going to put this?  
  
"Look, Hermione," he suddenly said, throwing cautious to the wind, "I'm not here to talk to you about us again. You already know how much I love you, but it's not what I want to say. What I really want to talk to you about is - Monica."  
  
That seemed to get Hermione more alert.  
  
"You see," Draco continued heavily, "I saw her this morning for the first time, and - and it completely broke me down. She's simply - everything. You probably know what I mean... you're the only one who knows. You're the mother, and you know how you would feel in my place."  
  
He looked at Hermione, begging her silently to respond, but she didn't, so he had to go on:  
  
"I'm not asking you to forgive what I did to you. I know it's too hard. All I'm asking is that you'll let me see my daughter - from time to time. Because I - I'm her father, and I don't want her to be fatherless just because of my stupidity. Please, Hermione, let me be the father of my child. I need her. I'm sure she needs me. Today in the garden - I don't know how to explain it, there was an immediate connection between us, you saw it yourself. Hermione, I have to be with Monica. Will you - allow me?"  
  
Hermione gazed at him for another moment, then she looked down.  
  
"Please," said Draco again.  
  
"Draco, I - I don't know what to say," said Hermione, not looking at him. "It's just - so hard. It's hard for me to make such a decision, you see?"  
  
She raised her eyes. "I believe you," she said softly, "but I don't know... I just don't know what to do."  
  
"I won't press it on you," said Draco quietly. "Let me know when you decide."  
  
He got to his feet and walked towards the front door. He opened and went out. The cool night air hit his face as he closed the door behind him and began to walk away. He almost reached the gates of the small garden and -  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He turned around. Hermione was running over to him, crying; she ran from the door, leaving it open, and threw herself in his arms.  
  
Draco was too shocked to react, but Hermione threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. He raised his hand and stroked her long, beautiful curls as she clung onto him.  
  
Eventually, she raised her head and looked straight into his eyes; their faces were suddenly so close.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she whispered back. "I've never stopped loving you. And I know what to do now."  
  
She moved closer to him, her lips so close, but just as they touched his - he pulled back. "Are you sure, Hermione?" he asked, searching for any sign of doubt. "I don't want you to ever resent this. You have to make a decision you'll never regret about. Are you sure?"  
  
"I am," she answered truthfully. "I love you with all my heart, and I know Monica does, too. We both need you. I know what's right for us."  
  
"You are my princess," he whispered, not even knowing why he was whispering.  
  
"No, Draco, we already have another princess," Hermione replied, in the most beautiful smile Draco had ever seen before. "Monica is our princess."  
  
And then their lips connected in a kiss, and the darkness around them seemed like a sunlit day in their eyes; as they laughed and talked and kissed, and got back into the house, none of them felt tired anymore (although they were exhausted) - all the wanted to do was spend as much time as they could with each other, confessing their love, planning the future and blabbering about nonesense - normal stuff that tired people do, especially when they are madly, insanely, desperately in love with each other.  
  
THE END.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Oh, wow, it's over - I don't believe it!!! I've already become to connected to this story... :( But anyway - all good things must come to an end, and at least this ending was good! I just wanted to say that I had a great time writing this story, especially thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got and appreciated. Thank you. 


End file.
